Saki's Shugo Chara Tale
by HinaSoul
Summary: A timid girl enters a new school. With her, arrives two Shugo Charas. What happens when she meets Souma Kukai? Urgh..bad at summaries..but please read. Kukaixoc


"**Mama! Mama! Please don't go!"**

**A little arm stretched out towards a woman with long red hair, her back turned away from the pleading child.**

"**Mama! Please!"**

**A figure stepped out next to the woman leading her more into the dark. The figure looked back at the young girl and smirked. The two figures soon disappeared leaving the girl alone.**

"**Misaki-chan?"**

**The girl looked up. "Mama? Is that you?"**

"**Misaki-chan! Get up!"**

**The girl stood up on her feet now trying to find her mother.**

"**Misaki-chan! Wake up!"**

"**Mama!"**

**Then it all went dark.**

**----**

"**GAHHH!!! COLD!!!"**

**I jumped up quickly out of my bed and glared angrily at my Aunt who was smiling victoriously. She set down the bucket to the floor and pushed me out of my room.**

"**Now, now Misaki-chan, to the bathroom you go! You don't want to miss your first day of school now don't you?"**

**I sighed and shook my head and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed again. That's the third time this week I've been having that same dream. What's wrong with me? **

**----**

"**Ohayo! Saki-nee-chan!"**

**I looked to Mitsuki happily sitting down at the table, enjoying her pancakes.**

"**Ohayo…."**

**Mitsuki wasn't actually my sister, she was just a cousin that called me that as she grew, with me being there for her all the time. She had short hair. It was a faded kind of color of my own hair , ruby red. Some people did compare us for sisters just for that reason. You see, Mitsuki had warm brown eyes while unlike her, I had bright red eyes, like my hair. We both had semi-pale skin, with mine being little bit more paler.**

"**Okay Misaki-chan, here's your breakfast! Eat up now, 'kay?"**

**I nodded as she set down a plate of pancakes. Just as I was about to dig in, my watch started to make a beeping sound. I looked down at it and screamed. **

"**Ahh! I'm gonna be late!!"**

**I grabbed my stuff off the couch and ran out of the house in a flash. **

**I heard Auntie calling my name but didn't pay attention. I was going to be late on my first day! **

**-----**

"**Misaki-chan!….," I called out as she kept on running.**

**I sighed. I forgot to mention to her that I hadn't set her watch. Now she's gonna show up to school an hour early. **

"**Mama…what's with Nee-chan?"**

**I looked down at my pride and joy and smiled. **

"**She just wanted to get to school a little bit earlier Mitsuki."**

**She mumbled and 'ohhh' and went back inside to finish getting ready for school. **

_**Earlier than all the other students and teachers.**_

**I sighed once more and went back inside.**

_**----**_

_**I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. What am I going to do? What happens if I walk in and everyone's staring at me? What if they're mean? What if they make fun of me?**_

"**Don't worry Saki-chan!"**

"**We'll help ya out! You can count on us! I mean, if it weren't for us, you'd be a complete and total wreck!"**

"**Yunai, don't forget the fool part."**

"**Oh yeah! Thanks Yuki! And you would also be making a complete fool of yourself on your first day!"**

**I glared at them. **

"**Gee, thanks guys," I say sarcastically.**

**Did I mention that I have Shugo Charas?**

"**No problem Saki-chan!"**

**I had two guardian characters. Yuki and Yunai. **

**Yuki had short light blue hair that curled up near the end. She wore a gray long sleeved shirt and a purple frilly skirt. On her head, she wore a gray and purple witch hat with a decorative flower on it. Her hat may have been big but at least it doesn't hide her brown eyes. **

**Yunai had long purple hair and blue eyes. She had a pink robe on with a skirt that was a darker shade of pink. She had pink boots too. She, like Yuki, also had a hat. It was an oversized hat near the end and it had a crescent shape where the metal piece met with the fabric at the edge.**

**Sure they could be really annoying and insulting sometimes, but they were right. Without them, I would have been a complete and total mess these past few months (I had gotten them somewhere last year and boy was it a surprise, I'd thought I'd gone crazy) , with moving around and stuff but that's besides the point.**

"**Saki-chan! We're here!"**

**I looked up at the huge building. Slowing myself into a walk. With each step that I was approaching the school, I got more nervous again. It was weird. There were no students around. It was completely empty. Millions of thoughts began to swerve into my head. **

_**What happened to them all? Are they ALL already in class? What if they're all looking at me from the windows? Is there really school today? Is there suddenly a holiday I didn't know about? Where-**_

"**Saki-chan! Calm down! Character Change!"**

**I looked at Yunai quickly all tensed up before I felt…different. Calmed. Mellow.**

_**Nahh….the other kids are probably late too. I guess I'm just a little bit earlier today.**_

**I walked over to a tree and sat down. The sky was so beautiful. I should have just stopped or at least walked slowly and smelled the roses. I was sitting under a small tree on a hill that over looked a soccer field. I smiled to myself and dug through my bag and pulled out my grey and blue headphones. I loved music so much. It's like my ticket out of the world, to let me get away from the noise and be at peace, into my own little world. Music was one of my passions, I think I get it from my Father. He used to be a walk around musician, not really famous, a few gigs here and there, but his music always left a person smiling. That's what he aimed for the audience in his music. To let their worries and stress drift away if not for awhile.**

**Unfortunately, he died a few days after I turned ten . He was sick, we all knew he was. He never wanted to show his weakness. He just wanted seeing people happy, not sad. He was a great man and I was so proud to call him my Father.**

**I put on my headphones, switched my CD player to a random song, closed my eyes and drifted off into my world.**

**----**

"**Kukai!"**

**I looked to my friend Toushiro running over to me. I grinned and waved.**

"**Yo, Toushiro!"**

**He stopped in front of me.**

"**Let's go! We have an early practice today, remember?"**

**I grinned but then sighed. I mean, I loved soccer but, seriously. Did we have to have practice on the first day back to school?**

"**Yeah I remember, I'll be there in a minute."**

**Toushiro nodded and walked off straight to the soccer field. **

**Daichi floated next to me with a confused look on his face.**

"**What's wrong Kukai? You're usually super excited about playing soccer."**

**I sighed. "Well yeah of course I usually would…but it's still the first day. I'd thought we'd get a little break."**

"**Well we can't stop it now. We have to head over there for practice!"**

**I grinned at him and started towards the soccer field in a sprint.**

**I made it there in less than a minute. **

_**Hmm..A new record!**_

"**Toushiro! Pass it here!"**

**Toushiro kicked the ball over to me as I kicked it into the goal scoring yet another quick point for the drill. **

**The coach blew the whistle. He said we had to do the kicking drill now.**

**Me and Toushiro partnered up and began kicking the soccer ball to each other while still keeping it in the air.**

"**Is that all you got Souma?"**

**I smirked and began to kick it as I hard as I could which was pretty hard. Toushiro went wide eyed and ducked his head, the ball just barely touching his hair as it glided through the air towards a girl sitting at a tree. I gasped and yelled out to her.**

"**Oi! Watch out!"**

**She opened her eyes but she didn't have the chance to dodge it. The ball had hit her straight in the face and now she was leaning against the tree in a slumped position.**

_**I hope I didn't make her cry!**_

**I ran towards her to make sure if she was okay. All I saw was her ruby colored hair. Her eyes were covered by her hands.**

_**Please be okay! Please be okay!**_

**Daichi floated behind my head. "Kukai. I sense other Charas."**

"**Huh?" I looked at Daichi.**

**The girl's mood seemed to change quickly all of a sudden. Her hands started to tighten into fists. She stood up quickly and glared evilly at me. Her eyes ruby red eyes held vengeance in them. She took the soccer ball on the ground beside her and held it into her hands.**

"**You…hit me with this?" **

_**She sounds pretty angry…**_

**A small witch-like Chara was floating beside her also in a raging anger. They both shared an intricate flower design on their head.**

_**A character change.**_

**I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my head.**

"**Uh yeah. Sorry about that."**

**She smirked and kicked the ball. Hard. Did I mention it slammed into my chest? Luckily I caught it. Unfortunately, the force pushed me back to now I was basically rolling down the hill into a bush. **

_**She kicks hard for a girl.**_

**I hear a gasp and I poke my head out of the bush. It was the very same girl in a nervous mood this time running down the hill towards me. **

**She blushed as she offered a hand hesitantly. **

**A grin was on my face as she helped me out of the bush.**

"**I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"**

**I chuckled and grinned at her. I gave her a pat on the back as she gasped. I must've hit her too hard. **

"**It's okay! I knew you were in a character change."**

**She tensed up a little bit and looked up at me. "You know about Shugo Charas?"**

**I nodded and introduced her to Daichi. She, in return, introduced me to her two Charas, Yuki and Yunai. **

"**So today's your first day right?"**

**She nodded timidly.**

"**I'm Souma Kukai! Just call me Kukai."**

"**Yoriko Misaki. Please call me Saki please."**

**I grinned at her and asked what class she was in. She was in the same class as me. I told her that'd I'd walk with her to class and show her around the school after practice.**

**-----**

"**I never knew other people had Shugo Charas too."**

**It was a good thing that Kukai had hit me with the soccer ball (Okay maybe not really because it still hurt.) or else I wouldn't have met him so he could tell me about Shugo Charas.**

"**Seriously? Everyone has the ability to have a Shugo Chara, that is unless, they already have found their dreams and are successfully striving in it."**

**As he kept talking, my mind wandered off.**

_**I wonder why there were no people here until now. Was everyone that late for school?**_

"**What are ya thinking about?"**

**I blushed slightly and quickly snapped my head to look at him. Had he noticed I wasn't listening?**

"**U-um..it's pretty embarrassing.."**

**My eyes wandered to the windows. I could see more students now entering the building. Mentally relieving myself with the thought I could have been the only one at school today.**

"**Well?"**

**Tiny mumbles came out of my mouth.**

**He leaned in trying to translate my mumbling into actual words.**

**Yunai came out all bubbly followed by Yuki. **

"**Saki-chan thought that everyone at the school had been abducted when she showed up at the school to see no students around!"**

"**She had a panic attack."**

**I glared at them. My face felt all heated and flushed from the embarrassment.**

**Kukai laughed at me. **

"**You're funny Saki-chan!"**

**Smiling nervously I said, "Uhh thanks I guess."**

**We stopped in front of a sliding door. This must be my classroom. Kukai slid the door open and stepped aside so I could go in first. **

"**After you, Saki-chan."**

**A smile came to my face.**

"**Thanks Kukai-kun," I said feeling nervous all over again. **

_**Please let this be a good day.**_

**There was no one in the class at all, not even a teacher. I got all scared again and various thoughts began to go into my head again.**

_**Everyone's gone again!**_

**I heard Yunai ask Kukai as to why there was no one in the class. **

**He laughed at my reaction. **

"**It's because class still doesn't start for another twenty minutes. You got here super early. I came early for the practice."**

**My mood changed once again. All I felt was anger. I don't know what made me do it, but I started to chase a laughing Kukai. This was gonna be a hectic first day.**


End file.
